


Master

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, do i need to say any more??, just saying, mingyu refers to wonwoo's ass as cunt, this is basically 800 words of filth, wonwoo calls mingyu master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: “Such a good boy,” Mingyu praised, burying his hand in Wonwoo’s midnight locks and pulling, hard.





	

Wonwoo yelped when Mingyu landed a harsh slap against the back of his thigh, the sound muffled behind the gag in his mouth. He pulled and tugged at the belt bound around his thin wrists as Mingyu wrenched his fingers deeper into him. Mingyu admired the boy currently lying beneath him. Dark purple littered a pale chest and bright red stained even paler thighs. His hair was a mess and his eyes teary as he looked up at the taller.

“Look at you,” Mingyu smirked, crooking his fingers into his prostate and making the shorter thrash around a little, “open and bare right in front of me.” He pulled his fingers out of Wonwoo, smirking when the older whined needily and tried to move closer to him. “Huh? What’s this? Don’t you want my cock?” Mingyu teased, bringing his hand up to stroke himself. He chuckled when Wonwoo’s eyes widened, watching him shake his head furiously.

“Such a needy slut for my cock aren’t you?”

Wonwoo nodded, spreading his legs wider.

“You want me to fuck you so hard you forget who you are?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“What about if I slapped you?” Mingyu gripped Wonwoo’s chin with one hand, pulling the gag out of his mouth with the other. “Would you like it if I did that?”

“…Y-Yes, anything…master…”

Mingyu snapped the gag back into his mouth, roughly flipping him over and pulling his ass up in the air. He shoved Wonwoo’s chest into the mattress with a hand between his shoulder blades and lined up his length with Wonwoo’s entrance.

Without warning, he pushed in all the way to the hilt and Wonwoo yelled around the gag, involuntarily tightening around him and letting his knees slip a little. “Do you like that? Do you like my cock up your ass like that?” Mingyu didn’t bother waiting for Wonwoo to adjust properly, instead beginning to move his hips. Wonwoo whined loudly, letting tears fall down his flushed face.

It really didn’t take long for Mingyu to develop a brutal pace. His hips slapped against Wonwoo’s ass and that was the most prominent noise in the room (alongside Wonwoo’s loud crying and moaning). Mingyu gripped Wonwoo’s waist with one hand and he spread his ass with the other, watching the older basically sucking him in. Wonwoo writhed under him, sliding up the bed with how hard Mingyu was fucking him. Wonwoo was in pain but there was the underlying feeling of pleasure to it as well and _fuck_ it was intoxicating.

“I bet your cunt wanted this. I bet it wanted to be pounded,” Mingyu chuckled and groaned as Wonwoo tightened around him a little more, fucking into him even harder. “Just. Like. _This_.”

Wonwoo sobbed loudly into the bed. His arms ached and his knees were on the way to a rather aggressive rug burn from the unforgiving material of Mingyu’s sheets. He looked over his shoulder at the taller and met eyes with him. Sweat soaked brown hair hung down in his face and steely eyes bore into Wonwoo’s cloudy, teary ones.

“Fuck,” Mingyu groaned, landing a slap against his ass again, “are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum with my cock up your ass?”

Wonwoo cried out, nodding his head.

Mingyu reached a hand up to undo the gag, letting it slip off of Wonwoo’s head as the shorter began incessantly yelling and moaning. It was like music to his ears.

“Do you think that you could cum without touching yourself? Do you think you could do that?”  
“N-No! M-Master— I-I need to— nghhh!”

Mingyu pressed his chest against Wonwoo’s back, smirking and breathing into his ear. “No, come on Wonwoo, you can do it. Cum without me touching you, do it with only my cock in your needy cunt.”

Wonwoo cried out, pre-cum smearing across his stomach as Mingyu fucked him impossibly faster.

“I— f-fuck—! M-Master, p-please please ma-master please harder!” Wonwoo sobbed as Mingyu wrapped one hand lightly around his throat. Mingyu complied.

Wonwoo gasped and screamed and cried as Mingyu fucked him right into the bed.

“I-I’m g-gonna—! Ah— nghh—!”

Wonwoo came so hard he saw white. He could still feel Mingyu fucking into him, could still hear the taller’s loud groans and panting. It began hurting a little, the overstimulation. He liked it maybe a bit too much.

“Such a good boy,” Mingyu praised, burying his hand in Wonwoo’s midnight locks and pulling, hard.

He pulled out of Wonwoo, still rock hard and aching, and flipped him over, letting him lay against the pillows. He undid the belt around Wonwoo’s wrists and rubbed at the angry red marks.

Wonwoo spread his legs wider and bit his lip, looking up at Mingyu and fluttering his eyelashes.

“Oh?” Mingyu smirked, shoving his dick back into the smaller without warning. Wonwoo almost screamed.

 

“Don’t think I’m done with your needy cunt just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i said i would write domestic meanie and instead you got filthy meanie lmao
> 
> IF YOU WANT MORE WITH ANY SEVENTEEN PAIRING, COMMENT DOWN BELOW  
> you can give me specific kinks or scenarios if you want (the dirtier, the better lmao)
> 
> i was bored and waiting for the next chatroom on mysmes to unlock so this happened
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i love doing this to you  
> -kura <3


End file.
